For The First Time
by Momoseeko12
Summary: When Jay and Emma meet up at The Dot when her parents aren't home, will their feelings surface? ONESHOT Jemma I suck at summeries


**Disclaimer" I unfortunatly don't own Degrassi or it's characters :(**

This is my first ever story so go easy on me! lol

* * *

Emma was at The Dot when she saw Jay come in and look for a place to sit. "You can sit here if you want."

"You sure? Your not gonna kill me and bury my body or anything are ya?" He looked at her a little surprised.

She laughed "I make no promises." He laughed with her and sat down with her. They sat and talked for a while. Emma looked outside and it was dark. She looked at her watch and it read 9:00pm "Wow, when did it get too late."

Jay looked "I have no idea.Do you want a ride home?"

"Ya, sure, thanks." He took her home. They arrived to her house.

"Well here we are." Jay smirked

"Yeah, thanks for the ride home, and for the great day."

"No problem, anytime. Maybe we can hang out again some time...?"

"Yeah...in fact do you maybe wanna come inside and watch a movie or somethin'?" She smiled

He looked a little nervous "Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

"Come on, it'll be fine." Emma and Jay walked into her house

"It sure is quiet around here for you havin' a little brother."

"Well that would be because my parents are out of town, with Jack."

"Oh...and your okay with me being here with them not?"

"No I guess I trust you." She looked into eyes

"Maybe you shouldn't...I mean...after everything that happened..."

She smiled at him. "Jay, that's all in the past now. I wouldn't have invited you in, or even talked to you if I hated you, now would I?"

"I guess not...So what movie you wanna watch, Em?"

Emma was a little shocked. "Did you just call me Em?"

"Yeah, am I not supposed to?" he was a little confused.

"No, it's just that you've never really called me by my name...you usually call me Greenpeace or Cause Girl. I like it when you say my name."

He smiled "Well then, **Emma**," he made sure to emphasize her name "what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Um mm...how about you choose?"

"Me?" she nodded "Okay, let's see what movies you got." They went to look at her movies, which were mostly chick flicks. "How about 'A Walk To Remember', I love this movie." Emma looked at him like he had two heads. "What?"

"You love this movie?"

"I actually said that didn't I?" she nodded "Okay, yeah...but don't tell a soul! You're the only that can know! Promise?"

She smiled. "I promise."

They watched the movie and near the end Emma was crying. By this time she was laying on Jay's shoulder. He looked over to her to see her crying. He reached to her face and wiped away a tear. She looked over at him into his eyes. "Jay..."

"Look, Emma...I wanted to say that I'm really truly sorry for everything that happened."

"It's okay..." He cut her off again.

"No, it's not...I just wanted you to know why I picked you."

"Because I had 'virtue or whatever'?"

He laughed "No...It was because I really liked you...I do like you, and I was..." This time she cut him off, with a kiss.

"I really like you too Jay."

He smiled "You do?"

"Yeah. That's why the whole ravine happened."

He kissed her again. They started making out. Jay reached for Emma's shirt and started slowly pulling it off. She helped him take it off the rest of the way, and took his shirt off. She reached down for his belt and started undoing it. She started feeling his erection growing, rubbing him through his pants. Jay let a small moan escape from his mouth. Emma suddenly stopped and lightly pushed Jay off her.

"I'm so sorry Em, I never should've..." She kissed him again to shut him up.

"All I was gonna say was maybe we should take this downstairs."

She gave him a sexy smirk and started going towards the basement. Jay got up and ran towards the door. When they got downstairs he picked her up and brought her to the bed wedding style. He layed on top of her and kissed her. He started kissing down her neck and rubbing her breasts through her bra. She unclasped her bra and took it off giving Jay more access to her body. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked on it and nibbled on it making a moan escape from Emma's mouth. Emma rolled them over so she could be on top. She kissed her way down his neck, to his stomach. She undid his pants and slid them off him along with his pants. He saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. "Em..." She took him in her mouth and started to give him head. "Oh Em" She kept going, loving the fact he was enjoying it so much,and moaning her name. "Oh Em, I'm almost there." Jay came in Emma's mouth and she gladly swallowed. "I remember how good you taste" She said going up to kiss him, letting him taste himself. "You know, If I remember correctly, I never got to taste you." He said rolling her down, and taking her panties off. Her started licking around her clit, and rubbing it with his finger."Oh Jay." He stared going faster. "JAY! OH JAY." She was almost there. He kept licking her fast and moving his fingers. She finally came into his mouth. He licked up all her juices, smiled and said "Oh yeah, I definitely like the way you taste!" He went back up to her mouth kissing her. "Jay..." "What baby?" "Please?" "Please what Em?" "I want you...I need you." He smiled. "What do you want Em?" She whispered in his ear "I want you to fuck me Jay." Right then he inserted himself into her. He started slow then increase the speed. "OH JAY FASTER!" He went faster, pounding into her every time. Wanting her screaming his name. "Em I'm almost there..." "OH...so am I!" "Em, I want you to come with me." "Oh Emma, I love you! " One final thrust and they both came together screaming each others names.

Jay collapsed on Emma and rolled over. Emma layed on his chest

She smiled "That was..."

"...Amazing" He finished.

"Jay?"

"Hm mm?"

"Did you say you loved me?"

He smiled "Yeah I did, and I mean it..." He turned to her. "I think I have for a while now...I just coudn't really admit it."

She smiled "I know what you mean...I feel the same way..."

They fell asleep holding each other all night long, for the first time.


End file.
